justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot N Cold
(All Stars) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |dlc = October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD:GH) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 6 |nosm = |pc = (JD) (JDGH) (2014/2015) (Remake) |gc = (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |nowc = HotNCold |dura = 3:39 |audio = |kcal = 24 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Hot N Cold" by is featured on , , , and . It will also appear on All Stars Mode in . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with long curly red hair, who is dressed like a bride. She wears a white bridal veil, a white dress with red floral bits and a red band around her waist, a red garter on her left leg, red gloves, and a pair of white heels, she seems to also be wearing a wedding ring. Her skin tone is yellow. Remake In the remake, her skin tone has been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves, waist band and garter are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown and bridal veil is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress now hot pink. HotNCold coach 1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In , the Wii version of , and in the remake, the background is glittering. In , the background has a more glowy touch. In the Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. Remake The background is the same as the Wii version of , but it has a blue tint at the bottom, which flashes to the beat of the song. Gold Moves In the version and onwards, there are 6 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right arm at the screen with your left arm down. Hotncold jdgh gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Hotncold jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) HotNCold gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Birthday'' (Best of Katy) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Oh No!'' *''Wild'' *''So What'' *''Where Have You Been'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Bridal Boogie *Bridal Bouquet *Bridal Rage *Hen Night *Let Me Pass *Pretty Bride *Pip It Off *Tear It Up *You Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Katy Perry in the series. *'' '' was one of the first songs to have been revealed for . *In , the song is titled as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word "b**ch" is replaced by "chick". **In the Xbox version of , the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the Wii version, it is simply called . **It continues to be referred to as "(Chick Version)" in and . **Similarly, in the game s credits, the "B**ch" in the name of Katy Perry s song publisher is censored with the I letter being replaced with an asterisk. ***However, in the credits, it is fully censored as "*****". *In , the word "you re" from "now you re plain" is misspelled as "your". **Also, in the line "And you overthink", the word "overthink" is shown as "always think". *In the Wii version of , the lyrics are out of sync during the entire song. **This also happens several times with the Xbox 360 version. ***Additionally, "Overthink" appears as "Over think", and "Got a case" does not appear at all on Xbox 360, while "Bipolar" appears as "Bi-polar" on Wii. Classic *In , the coach s skin is lighter. *A snippet of the routine is displayed on Video Killed the Radio Star s TV screen during the chorus. *In , the pictograms are in the style of instead of or . **This is also the case with Girlfriend in and . *There is a pictogram that is not seen in the Xbox 360 version of . **It also appears in the remake. ***There is also an issue with this pictogram, which appears once on Xbox 360 but is used twice on Wii. *On the Xbox 360 version of , the coach selection image is different from the one in the Wii version. She is reversed and directly cropped from the gameplay, rather than being drawn manually like every other coach selection image in , and . *Because has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up was changed to Angry Girl. *'' '' has all of its moves featured in Puppet/Party Master Modes, except the moves that occur after the bridge. *The hairstyle of the avatar differs from that of the coach. *The coach s avatar has white skin, in spite of her skin being yellow in and . **Additionally, in and , the avatar s color scheme has not been changed to match the new one. *The remake was originally going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pinkish red; this was eventually changed. *In the files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold Move was supposed to appear three times instead of six. **This pictogram is used in Mashups and Puppet Master Modes. *When appears in Birthday (Mashup) the transition is not smooth, with the dancer appearing abruptly. *The coach reappears as a playable coach in Sugar *The coach reappears in High Hopes as a cameo. * As of October 17, 2019, the album coach got updated. ** This only happens in and . Gallery Game Files HotNCold jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Hotncoldsqa.png|'' '' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016/2017/2018) HotNCold_Cover_Updated_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2019/2020) HotNCold Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background hotncold cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover HotNCold_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) HotNCold1024.png| cover HotNCold banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 5HOT.png| avatar jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar on and later games Sugar 1019.png|Avatar on GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamond avatar HotNCold jd1 pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Hotncold_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Hotncold jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Hotncold_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) hotncold jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu hotncold jd2018 load.png| loading screen hotncold jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen hotncold jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu hotncold jd2019 load.png| loading screen hotncold jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen hotncold jd1 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' (Beta Remake) Hotncold coach 1@2x.png|Unused half coach Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Unused cover HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Beta pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Others Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors ( - -Mashups- ) Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 11.08.27 PM.png|Original apperance in Birthday s Mashup hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Mashup background Wii Pictogram.jpg|Pictogram of only available on the Wii version Hotnback.png|Background HotNCold_lyrics separation.png|The line "And you overthink" divided into three lines on and into two lines in Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Coach s appearance on the menu square for Sugar HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Rasputin on Sugar Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Hot N Cold (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Hot N Cold - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Hot N Cold - Just Dance Hot N Cold - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii)|Wii graphics Hot N Cold - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox360)|Xbox 360 graphics Hot N Cold - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Hot N Cold Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2017 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2018 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - Hot N' Cold Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hot n Cold Others Just Dance-Hot N Cold References Site Navigation pt-br:Hot N Cold tr:Hot N Cold es:Hot N Cold de:Hot n Cold pl:Hot N Cold Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade Category:All Stars